Rings of Power (Doom
Much like in the original Doom & Destiny game, the heroes receive special rings that give them added benefits in combat. These rings also play an important role in the storyline, as they can entangle Solomon Steele's powers in the later chapters of the main quest. In the first Doom & Destiny game, these rings could be equipped by the characters. However, in Doom & Destiny: Advanced, these rings are inventory items that grant the heroes special Item powers that can be used in combat, they are not equipped by the heroes and having them in your inventory does not grant any attribute bonuses to the heroes. There are four rings of four different colors (red, yellow, blue, green), each of them have some link to the characters associated with these colors (red -> Johnny, yellow -> Mike, blue -> Nigel, green -> Francis.) The Rings & Powers Unlocked Notes about the powers: *The powers unlocked by the rings can be used by ANY of the heroes, regardless of any mismatch between the color of the ring and the characters they typically are associated with. **Example: the Item powers unlocked by the blue ring (blue is Nigel's color) can be used by Mike, even though his character's color is yellow, etc. *Upgrading the rings does not make you lose the previous evolution's power. As you improve the rings, you do not lose the powers unlocked at the previous tier, you simply gain an additional power. How to Get the Rings The four initial rings are obtained at no cost during the main storyline. To defeat Solomon Steel you meet with the resistance leaders on Demon Island. Dark Eidous offers an artifact to contain Solomon's powers and defeat him. This artifact is far too huge to be of any use. So they simply shrink and split it into the four rings. Upgrading the Rings The rings can be upgraded at Dark Eidous' Lab, below Sushi Town on Demon Island. Ring upgrades have the following costs: *The first tier rings are given out to the heroes, no cost. *Upgrade to Tier 2: 80 Concentrate Void *Upgrade to Tier 3: 200 Concentrate Void By the last chapter, you should have accumulated a fair amount of concentrate void to upgrade a few of the rings to the second tier. However, upgrading a ring to the third tier consumes a lot of Concentrate Void and so you will eventually run out of Concentrate Void after a few upgrades. Once you've run out of concentrate void, you can get more by speaking to Blacksmith Judah in the room south of the big hall where Dark Eidous and Benjamin are. Judah allows you to convert regular Void to Concentrate Void, he offers the following conversions: *100 void for 1 concentrate void *500 void for 5 concentrate void *1000 void for 10 concentrate void Exchanging / Reforging Artifacts In that same room, you can also choose to sacrifice artifacts in exchange for concentrate void. There are translucent items floating inside of glass containers, each representing an artifact that can be traded in exchange for 20 x concentrate void. As Judah explains, any artifact that you exchange can be reforged at a cost of 30 x concentrate void later on (the buyback cost is higher than the amount of Concentrate Void you received for the trade.) Category:Endgame Quests (Do&De:Adv)